<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birds of a Feather by gnashing_teeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052306">Birds of a Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnashing_teeth/pseuds/gnashing_teeth'>gnashing_teeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles Xavier Plays Matchmaker?, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, F/M, Flying, I'm just gonna say it: OC is OP lmfao, Mutant!oc, Warren Worthington III Lives, Warren gets his wings, Warren is a sucker, Warren lives for the chase, Winged!OC, mentions of body horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnashing_teeth/pseuds/gnashing_teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren gets a tour of the X-Mansion and while on tour gets a mysterious first mission by Charles Xavier to get to know Raven, another winged mutant like him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warren Worthington III/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birds of a Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another ancient fic! This one I liked a lot more than The Garden, but it still has a lot of faults. I hope I can get make some more Warren fics in the future because I really do be lovin' that bird boy!</p><p>Edited for minor spelling and grammar errors, but other than that, it is the same as when I first wrote it 4 years ago.</p><p>originally published 7.5.2016</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I am sure you'd be happy to hear there is another winged mutant we have here with us." Charles cheerfully gave Warren a tour of the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wheeled his way through the corridors excitedly explaining all the facilities he had inside his humble abode. Warren couldn't pay any mind to it, curious of the winged mutant he mentioned from the beginning. Along with the tour Charles carefully explained his rules of leaving the mansion, training, classes, the whole deal. And of course Warren hadn't caught any of the information, knowing fully well he'd break them all in a long enough time span.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do hope the other students won't give you too much of an issue. I've talked with them about it, the complexity of situations we are thrown into." he gazed up from his chair to his angelic student. "The young ones will probably be more of an issue than the others." he forced a smile patting Warren's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't really matter to him though, Warren's entire existence always caused issues to himself and others, considering himself a burden for the longest time because of his father. Years had passed until he finally decided that he mattered. That he was worth the space he took up and with that attitude grew his loud, rowdy behavior. He wanted to be free, yet the shackles kept coming in different forms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warren began zoning in when the professor talked about showing him to his room. Up the flight of stairs he trudged, easily lifting Charles and his chair with great strength. They passed several students on the way, Warren already hearing the whispers about him joining the school. When they arrived he was a little disappointed to find the room was nearly empty, a twin sized bed sat against a wall, new sheets draped over it giving the space a fresh laundered smell. A desk sat across from the bed, this too was completely empty except for a bare minimum starter set of new pencils and notebooks. The winged mutant internally groaned thinking about doing actual homework and studying again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not much, but it'll get you somewhere." Professor Xavier smiled before turning himself out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warren studied the hallway he would soon call home, his green eyes meeting the open room next to his. Black feathers littered the floor and unkempt bed of the room, flashy posters of rock bands draped the walls making it almost impossible to see the old faded wallpaper underneath them. It was a mess to say the least, but it peaked Warren's interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who lives here?" he stopped looking more into the room, seeing a record player set on top of crates. Drawings and notes strewn about the desk and balls of crumpled paper around a garbage can.  He was able to make out a Dead Kennedys poster smack dab in the middle of the wall, his mouth fell slack in an amused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, I mentioned there was another winged mutant here. Well I thought it fitting if you were neighbors. Her name is Raven, she keeps to herself mostly, not to say she doesn't have friends, but... well she does have a bit of trust issues I've been trying to work out with her." the professor's lips pursed at the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust issues? Where did she come from?" Warren inquired, turning towards Charles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you see, I'm afraid that's the problem. She won't tell me, she came here herself one morning. I didn't have to find her. The only person she's really revealed information to is Erik. Raven has bonded to him, but won't let anyone else know too much about her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't you just read her mind?" his brows knit together confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles' lips pulled up into an unamused grin, "No, I can't do that either. I can't look inside her mind, her wings are only part of her mutation. The rest she keeps to herself. She's told Erik, I know she has, but he says he can't tell me. I understand, I respect boundaries. I'm not going to cruise through my friend's mind just to find out information about a student. I want to try and gain her trust, to show her we really mean no harm. That she's safe here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this why you recruited me in the first place?" there was an obvious hint of annoyance in Warren's tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Warren of course not. I would never take someone and use them for my own gain. I truly believe any mutant can grow and learn under my school. You are gifted, like all my students. It's just helpful. You both share a mutation and both don't have too many friends here. Perhaps you can bond?" he shifted his chair to look at him, the pleading in his eyes apparent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warren was silent for a moment, unsure of how to take this information. He had just gotten here and already had an impromptu mission set for him, "What if I fail?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles laughed a little at the question,"You don't have to feel pressured! It's not a dire, crucial thing. You don't even need to do this. You can never speak to her if that's what you want. I mean, I'd like if all my students were friendly with one another, but we're all just trying to do our best and stay true to ourselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warren nodded his head absentmindedly, thinking hard on his choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I'll show you to the courtyard, she hangs around there mostly and it's the last thing on our tour. Once you see her, it's your option to do whatever you wish." Charles continued down the hallway, Warren followed him, chewing on his bottom lip in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles wheeled towards two large, magnificent doors, Warren helped push them open revealing the vast green yard the other students played and studied together spread in even clumps,"It's a very popular spot among the children." he continued wheeling through the gravel crunching underneath them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can see why." Warren spoke, green eyes wildly whipping around catching sight of everything moving in front of him. Knowing he would come to love the courtyard himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And there," Charles pointed at a figure dressed in black, behind them, crunched tightly to their body were wings as black as the night sky,"is Raven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over from across the pond he spotted her squatting, legs pulled close to her body. Melancholy expression hidden by her knees. Arms hung out on both sides as she watched her form from the reflection of the pool below. The angel observed her curiously as she twitched her own folded wings, watching the way they moved in the makeshift mirror beneath. She was obviously different from the happily chattering students on the lawn, sticking out like a sore thumb. Carefully he moved closer to her, his heart faltering hearing the grass rustle with each step he took. As if she would fly away at the most sudden sound or motion. He smirked, she was the only one he knew that could do that besides himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The overcast skies gently rolled by painting shadows on the ground beneath them. Raven always enjoyed days like these though she hid that fact under her warily crafted expressions. She felt the wind push its way through the grass, watching her image distort in front of her and ruffle her feathers. As a habit, her wings refolded themselves from being tussled by the breeze. Warren continued studying her, the practice familiar to himself, he twitched his wings almost copying her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles gave a snicker to himself, watching how quickly Warren moved, obviously interested in her. "So much for your apprehension from before." he smugly commented to himself before wheeling back up the trail towards the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warren felt a smile forming on his lips as he saw her beginning to outstretch her wings slowly. The movement was so intricate and thought out, feeling each of her muscles diligently working. The smallest of amused expressions graced her lips, this part of her mutation never failing to bore her. Each feather meticulously shifting to where it needed to be, everything in its rightful place. Warren couldn't help but make his final move closer to her. Mirroring her, his metallic wings chimed for her as he stretched them as far as he could along with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven snapped up, her grin growing wider as she saw the archangel in front of her, remembering Charles talking about bringing another winged mutant to the school.  He hid his hands in the pocket of his jeans, her smile made him nervous and he loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brilliant shine of her black feathers showed through as she finished stretching her mutation out. Her wings beckoned to him, tips of her feathers fluttering in his direction then back again towards her. Raven smirked seeing how much wider her wingspan was compared to the archangel in front of her. Warren immediately got the message, his heart skipping beats as he effortlessly glided towards her, the wind from his wings moving the pond beneath him as he sailed across it. Already sticking very close to her, unable to contain his grin. She folded her wings back close to her body, pulling his hand so he could sit down next to her before he could even speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her power surged through after her gesture, recognizing that his metal wings were not his original mutation. Raven's eyes carefully studied the boy in front of her. His radiant green eyes locked onto her dreary gray ones as she allowed herself to wander. She couldn't help but touch, fingertips following her attentive gaze around his body, resting on his facial tattoos. A faint pink tinted his cheeks as he placed his rugged hand on her face, his thumb played with her lips wishing so badly it was his own. She smirked seeing he was getting the wrong, though admittedly sort of right idea by her intentions. Closing the space between them, she pressed her forehead to his own, making his heart beat through his ribcage. His breath shook on her face as he exhaled. Raven copied him, trying hard to keep her breath steady as she withdrew, her own heart beginning to tremble in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she pulled away from him, smiling at the work she had done. His facial tattoos no longer etched into his skin. Warren's face was no longer marked by the deed he had done months ago, but she wasn't finished yet. The archangel in front of her was completely mesmerized by her touch. His eyes half-lidded completely captured by her lips wanting so badly to taste her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, let me kiss you." his whisper ghosted on her face, feeling the yearning in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes slid closed pressing her forehead back to his, "Not yet." there was a playfulness in her tone and she felt his breath quiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven moved her hands steadily down, feeling his strong shoulders under the softness of his shirt. He brushed the pads of his thumbs back and forth on her cheeks, trying his best patience waiting to see what else she would do to him and when he could finally have her. She rested her hands on the base of his wings, fingertips tracing the decorative carvings En Sabah Nur had left on him. Mirroring herself perfectly on each side of him, Warren blushed feeling the heat of her hand gingerly outlining the cold metal of his wings another careful gasp fanning her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warren's eyes snapped open feeling the heaviness of his wings leave him. The clang and rasping of the metal scrapping together began echoing through the yard, his once deadly and powerful wings disintegrated to dust behind him. Before he could turn around to inspect what was happening he felt her hands back on his face. His heart leaping again in his chest, racing from anxiety of both her touch and what was happening to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breathe in." it was almost a prayer and Warren obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took as good a breath in as he could catching faint whiffs of her scent. Trying to stretch his wings no longer worked, he felt no weight on his back and he couldn't help but wonder what she had done until he felt a sharp, familiar sensation burning and clawing at his shoulder blades. Warren heaved, groaning as his old wings began taking their place. Rapidly growing from his back because of the power Raven possessed. His fingers wrapped around her wrists in an almost plea for mercy, his forehead left hers as he folded inwards in agony yelling. Raven buried her face in his golden curls hearing the bones of his wings snapping through the muscle and skin stretching and popping into a more natural position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warren's hands slammed down hard on the grassy ground on both sides of her, balling again taking fistfuls of it. Hands now free she tried her best to soothe him, knowing how much this would hurt him. Her fingers massaged through his blonde curls, down to his neck and in his now tattered shirt, feeling the heated muscle beneath her touch. She watched the way his wings twitched, imitating the anguish he was feeling, but calming now. It was quieter, the brilliant white of his wings signifying he had completed his transformation. She felt his hot breath on her lap as he gasped trying to catch his breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven stretched her own wings towards his, feather tips tickling under his own, she loved how the glistening black of her mutation clashed with his powdery white. Warren however was unfamiliar with such a touch, he threw himself back, heel of his palms catching himself. His face was red and sweating from the whole ordeal, he looked to his wings astonished by what he saw. Clumsily, he fluttered them, watching as it obeyed his own movement. An incredulous smile crept on his lips looking to his other wing and doing the same motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed like this for a minute, looking from one side of himself to the other copying each and every shift until finally stretching his magnificent mutation all the way. Raven smirked playfully copying him as he was doing to her earlier. His wings just barely being longer than her own by a few inches. Warren got close to her once more, folding himself back tightly to his body, he tried to cup her face between his worn hands, but Raven backed away with the same grin on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet." she repeated, rising up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her steps were quiet on the ground, slowly walking backwards away from him. Amused by how dazzled he was by each movement she took. The tip of her feathers played across his cheek, giving him chills down his jaw and neck before she slowly lifted herself to the sky. In an almost trance state Warren followed her completely absorbed in her motion, coarse white wings stretching, flapping carefully. His brilliant green eyes stayed on her form as they went up into the sky together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven offered her hand to him, he leapt at the chance quickly approaching and reaching out to her. Hands clasped together they danced in slow little circles, grins growing wider with each twirl. Warren attempted to move closer to her, she teased him, flapping her wings hard to give him a powerful gust making it impossible for him to get near. She couldn't help herself, it was in her teasing nature, but she knew that Warren loved every second of it. A determined smile still on his face as he playfully chased her around, entertaining her little game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed as she gave her biggest blow of air to his face, successfully halting him for longer than a few seconds. A devious grin curled at his lips as he adjusted his balance and dove down to hide himself in the clouds. Raven smiled, hardly trying to scour the area they were in, knowing full well it was impossible for her to find him in the fine white and mist of the clouds around them. Like a speeding bullet he crashed into her from below where she flew. Gaining another giggle from her as she was enveloped in his arms. Safe didn't even begin to describe how she felt against him. Black wings tightly folded into Raven's back, letting Warren carry her full weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warren's pale feathers engulfed her protectively as he allowed them both to fall through the clouds. She nuzzled into his neck planting kisses on it, she smirked hearing the rumble of his voice close to her, "That's not fair, you can kiss me, but I can't kiss you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Life isn't fair." she joked, her words leaving chills on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His radiant wings opened, slowing down their fall as he worked to land them softly back on the yard. Before their feet could touch the ground Raven sprang from his arms, shoes crunching the grass beneath them. She resumed her sitting position from before, this time allowing her fingers to toy with the blades of green. Warren had enough games for the day, courage and nerves roaring inside him as he plopped down as close to her as he could be without actually being on top of her. It took him seconds before he finally pulled his wing around her, pushing her closer to him. Raven didn't hesitate, cuddling up to his chest and finding his hand to intertwine their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand," he mumbled to her, "do you or don't you like me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another smile crept on her lips as she shifted more towards him, her hand still tangled with his, her gaze pierced through the deepest parts of his heart. Her other hand found its way to his face, just barely touching the skin before she finally settled on playing with his hair. Warren closed his eyes, relaxing into her touch. If he couldn't kiss her, this wasn't so bad was it? The way her hands felt on his skin was impossible to describe. The absolute care to her tender touch could make him feel like he was whole again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven's impulsiveness shined brightly as she brushed the back of her hand down his cheek before finally sliding her eyelids closed and pressing her lips to his own. His brows furrowed by the sudden kiss, heart leaping into his throat but finally relaxing and kissing  back. Warren's hands hungrily grabbed both sides of her face, deepening the kiss. His lips parting to allow for a shaky exhale, grinning feeling his tongue play with the bottom of her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love the way you taste." he whispered against her, she felt chills run down her back and feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips pressed on each other in a quicker motion. Warren slid his tongue into her, pulling her even closer with his wings. The way his breath felt on her face drove Raven insane, she softly gasped against him, their mouths moving again. Her fingers traced his jawline before finally placing themselves on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from him, giving a more innocent peck on his lips, still easily making his heart skip from the small connection. The blush evident on Warren's face made her smirk smugly to herself. He peppered her in tender kisses around her face and hair, dragging her close to him again with his wing. The smile on his face seemed permanently etched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles had watched the whole ordeal, he couldn't help himself. Raven had kept very good secrets, the professor's natural curiosity getting the best of him. Hank approached Xavier, confused by Warren's new wings, "What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it seems that Raven decided to reveal the full extent of her mutation." he shook his head, thoroughly entertained. He placed his hands back on the wheels of his chair, moving himself back into the home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think she could fix me?" Hank called back to him curious</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>